


Something Went Wrong

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [24]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, poem, post season 13 finale, the tuckington is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tucker-centric poem about the aftermath of Epsilon erasing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Went Wrong

“See you on the other side,” 

A breath,

something went wrong. 

 

“See you on the other side,”

There are too many voices

And none are the one he needs

 

“See you on the other side,”

The battle is won,

Everyone is out safe

 

“See you on the other side,”

He has a name he can’t recall

He can’t organize his thoughts.

 

“See you on the other side,”

Everything is too loud and too close,

He is suffocating and he doesn’t even know his name.

 

“Not this time Buddy,”

His helmet hits the ground,

Tears leave dark spots in the dust

 

“Not this time Buddy,”

There are comforting arms around him

A voice he loves but can’t remember is calling a name

 

“Not this time Buddy,”

Simple facts come trickling through the mess of his mind

Like he isn’t dead and he has a name

 

“Not this time Buddy,”

Details evade him even months after

The fight is a blur of motion, color, and sounds

 

“Not this time Buddy,”

years of his life slipped away with-

he can’t remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be in a poetry kick right now, because I have found that the words flow better in lines and stanzas than in paragraphs. 
> 
> I have a hard time getting the words to sound right, but poetry, for some reason, fixes that.


End file.
